ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fa Zheng
How Fa Zheng joined the Tourney Fa Zheng mainly appears during the transition stages of power for Shu in the series, such as the Battle of Hanzhong and Battle of Mt. Dingjun. He used to be a subordinate general under Liu Bei, but he leads his own unit in later titles. In Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, he is among the generals who help Yue Ying test her husband and is presumably one of her possible suitors. The sixth title includes him as one of the Shu defenders of Jing Province. He leads the resistance with Pang Tong and Wei Yan along the east path in Dynasty Warriors 7 when they moved out to secure Luo Castle. In Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends, Fa Zheng first appears as a supporter of Liu Zhang during the assault on Chengdu only to be impressed by Shu that he quickly turns on his master in favor of Liu Bei. He plays a major role in the battle for Hanzhong, assisting the Shu forces in taking Mount Tiandang from Xiahou Yuan by using Liu Bei as bait to draw out the Wei forces. Before dying, the Wei general uses his remaining strength to fire an arrow towards Liu Bei. Fa Zheng shields his lord from the attack, apologizing before receiving encouragement from him. Fa Zheng is also given another scenario where he is present at the Battle of Yiling, where Fa Zheng correctly anticipates Lu Xun's fire attack. On Fa Zheng's advice the Shu army allows the Wu army to initiate the fire attack, and then goad the enemy into attacking by falsely stating Liu Bei's death. Zhu Ran then moves out to execute the fire, while the Shu forces withdraw and hide in order to ambush the enemy. As planned, Sun Quan moves out as soon as word reaches out of Liu Bei's death, allowing Liu Bei to ambush the Wu forces and securing Liu Bei's vengeance. He later joins Liu Bei and other Shu officers in paying their respects to Zhang Fei and Guan Yu. Fa Zheng also appears in the final battle against Wei in Wuzhang Plains where he will move to stop the enemy's boulder throwers. In Wei's expanded route, Fa Zheng will still appear at Hanzhong, and will drop boulders on the Wei army as they approach Shu's camp. Just before the Second Tourney, Fa Zheng approached a cat-like girl named Pericci. She apparenly owed him a debt. How to unlock *Clear all Test Your Sight challenges with Zhuge Liang. *Play 6330 matches For both methods, you must fight Fa Zheng at Chengdu. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 825 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Fa Zheng, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Liu Bei's debt repaying and revenge driven strategist, Fa Zheng!" He will be seen left of Mulan, right of Wei and Wing, below Master Roshi and above Carrot. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his woven cloth around his shoulders. After the announcer calls his name spins his cloth like a ribbon dancer and rests it behind him as the camera zooms saying "Friend or foe, I always repay my debts." Special Move Twirl (Neutral) Sends out a cloth to float in place whilst hurting enemies close to it. Capture (Side) Slings the cloth out. If it hits, Fa Zheng blindfolds an enemy, kicks him/her back, then lassos him/her around before leaving a cloth in place. Catch (Up) Wraps fabric around the target in mid-air and slams them on the ground behind Fa Zheng who says "This is going to be interesting!" before repeating the process to the front. If he catches a platform edge, he goes there. Slingshot (Down) Sends the cloth out. If it hits an enemy, Fa Zheng pulls the target to him then kicks the enemy away. Spinner (Hyper Smash) Fa Zheng holds his cloth out saying "You will beg for your life!" then slings it out to rapidly hit enemies like a tornado. Binder (Final Smash) Fa Zheng holds his cloth to his side saying "This is my best move!" lashes his cloth left and right four times with powerful slaps, then slams his cloth down, knocking back enemies as he says "Enjoy it!" Victory Animations #Fa Zheng whips his cloth down then motions his hand across his neck saying "I always get my revenge!" #Fa Zheng sends a sheet of fabric before him and says "I will not stop until vengeance is mine!" #Fa Zheng sends his cloth to spin in front of him and says "I enjoy seeing the anguished faces of those who despised me." On-Screen Appearance Fa Zheng jumps to his point and swings out his cloth saying "Allow me to show you why I'm considered to be the bad guy." Trivia *Fa Zheng's rival is a Lesser Fellpool who wishes to be friends, Pericci. *Fa Zheng shares his English voice actor with Leo Aiolia, Registeel, Kracko, Senkuu, Donphan, Orville of the Henry & Orville pair and George Joestar. *Fa Zheng shares his Japanese voice actor with Igos du Ikana. *Fa Zheng shares his French voice actor with Odolwa, Battle France, Faust and Rajendra. *Fa Zheng shares his German voice actor with Mizar Zeta Syd, Quetzel and Alcor Zeta Bud. *Fa Zheng shares his Arabic voice actor with Heidern, Rock Howard, Tuxedo Mask, Erwin, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Jet, T. Hawk, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Cloud Strife, Souichiro Nagi, Kraid, Brolder, Braviary, Manabu Itagaki, Neptuneman, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Benetnasch Eta Mime, Shino Aburame, Vaati, Nagamasa Azai, Bang Shishigami, Heero Yuy (in all his Mobile Suits), Sima Shi, Lion Rafale, Yang Lee, Henry Cooldown, Shani Andras (in the Forbidden Gundam), Yuuichiro Hyakuya and Gohan. *Fa Zheng shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Planetman, Takuma Sakazaki, Mr. Karate and Dr. Gero. Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters